Large scale enterprise IT environments, such as enterprise data centers, typically have multiple management systems such as: application management, database management, server management, storage management, network management, backup/recovery management, event management, incident management, etc. Event management systems are configured to listen and report on events by subscribing to the management systems for correlation and event/alert management based on rules and/or policies. Auto-ticketing is such systems to create tickets automatically from events that occur in the IT environment. For example, event management and ticketing systems (EMTS) may be utilized in enterprise IT environments to generate tickets to the system administrator when certain anomalies are detected (via alerts) and require further investigation. Auto-ticketing allows the EMTS to generate tickets automatically following a set of predefined rules, i.e., auto-ticketing rules. However, improper calibration of event subscription policies, filtering rules, and auto-ticketing rules generates redundant information.
A conventional EMTS obtains information from multiple management systems (also called management sources or silos), such as application management, database management, server management, storage management, network management, backup/recovery management, and incident management, among others. A single system anomaly may trigger multiple alerts from separate management sources, which produces redundant information with unnecessary auto-tickets and hence increases the overhead of the EMTS as well as the system administrator, since each auto-ticket needs to be investigated and inspected before being labeled as redundant and inactive. Moreover, the auto-ticketing rules in conventional EMTS solutions are usually configured in an empirical and universal way which is less agile to each individual account's own IT infrastructure conditions.